Cats of the Rain
by FallingStorm
Summary: In the rain a young, pregnant cat is abandoned in the forest. In the forest, this cat creates a family. In this family, trouble stirs. And trouble just leads to more trouble... "Only those who risk going too far can really find out how far one can go." {STORY ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**Cats of the Rain**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Rain dripped from the leaves, dripped onto the long black fur of a lone she-cat, her belly round with her unborn kits. Her dark green eyes searched the undergrowth for shelter, her legs aching from walking. Walking from the Thunderpath that cut through this forest. As the sky grew darker yet, as dusk approached, the black cat drew beneath a broad-leafed bush, ignoring the droplets of cold water that still broke through the leaves. She would have to make it work. At least she was away from her old life, with the twolegs that hurt her. The same twolegs that had brought her here, to this unfamiliar forest, and left her here to fend for herself. The strange name those twolegs had called her, she left it with them. Never would she use that name again. An old name, from old friends, from old family, here it awoke from its long slumber.

"Fern," the black she-cat murmured softly, "Fern."

Her unborn kits stirred, as if in agreement.

Fern closed her eyes, and drifted into a troubled sleep, underneath this unfamiliar bush, among these unfamiliar trees, in this unfamiliar forest.

…

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, touching the tips of the leaves, when Fern awoke. She groomed her ruffled fur, brushed it down flat and clean. Then she set out again, where she was headed was unknown, but farther into the forest, farther away from the Thunderpath and the memories of her past. She would still have the scars, of course, in her mind, and beneath her fur. The scars the sharp-heeled boots had given her, upon her leg and upon her flank. But she could leave the past behind. Or at least try.

The song of early-morning birds overhead tugged Fern onward.

Pausing beside a fallen log, she heard the scuffling of tiny creatures. _Mouse!_

Silently, Fern slid into a crouch, and quietly, quietly crawled forward. A small mouse scurried from hiding. Fern pounced, catching the prey beneath her paws and swiftly finishing it off with a nip to the spine.

 _Thank you for this prey._ Fern didn't even know whom she was thanking, yet she didn't feel it right to take this small life without giving thanks, to someone.

So with that, Fern bent down and took a bite of her catch. Warm, earthy flavors seeped into every corner of her mouth. This mouse tasted different than the mice she had caught among the Twolegplace, after her twolegs had skipped her meal. Those mice always stank of the acrid Thunderpaths and Twolegs, the flavors dull and the meat stringy.

Fern finished the mouse in a few bites, and buried the remains among the roots of a huge aspen tree.

"What are you doing here?"

A strange voice sounded from the bracken that crowded the trees nearby.

"What do you mean?" Fern's tail twitched uneasily. She hadn't prepared to meet another cat. But a cat slid from the fronds of bracken, tail swishing.

"I said what are you doing here?" This cat was a tom, an orange tom with long whiskers and amber eyes.

Fern remained silent.

The tom stalked around her in circles. "Stealing prey?"

"Stealing?" Fern repeated, confusion edging its way into her voice.

"Yes, you're on ShadowClan territory. You're a kittypet, aren't you?"

 _Kittypet._ The phrase was a strange one.

Upon her silence, the tom explained, "Cared for by a twoleg."

"I guess you could call me that."

"You've gotten far into the forest for a spoiled kittypet."

"Oh? I think this is a bit far into my business. Why don't you run along now… do what you ShadowClan cats do." Fern began to take a step forward, but the orange tom slipped in front of her.

"Well it just so happens that what we ShadowClan cats do is protect our territory. Which you are in."

"And I'll be on my way now; I won't be in this territory much longer now."

"Or I could bring you back to my camp…" The tom's tail swept through the air. "And see what my leader wants to do with you…"

"You could do that. But I would rather just keep going. I mustn't be delayed by your silly customs." A touch of humor slid into Fern's last words.

"Oh, would you?" The tom smiled, "Well I better let on your way then… On one condition."

"And what is that?" Fern's fur prickled.

"You meet me here, at this aspen," The tom flicked his tail toward the large tree, "Tonight."

Fern blinked. "Fine."

With that, the orange tom vanished among the shadowy trees, leaving Fern alone, her fur standing on end.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter! Please review, and constructive criticism is very welcome, I'm** **always working to improve my writing! Thanks for reading, please keep a look out for chapters to come! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

A round moon hung in the sky, shedding its white light upon the pine forest, upon the black she-cat that paced beneath these pines.

 _I shouldn't have agreed to come._ The thoughts swirled around her head, anxiety keeping her ears pricked, her fur on end, her tail twitching.

"You came," A purr sounded as the orange tom slid from the trees, the delight in his voice surprising Fern.

"Yes," Fern murmured, wary still.

"You're much more jumpy than most kittypets I've met," the tom remarked.

"Well, I have my reasons."

"I suppose you do… What is your name anyway? I'm Redwhisker."

Fern hesitated, before replying, "Fern,"

"Where are you going, Fern? You seem in quite the hurry."

"Away." Fern scuffed the ground with her black paws.

Redwhisker flicked his tail, "Away from where?"

Fern glanced up, glanced toward his eyes for a fleeting moment. And in that moment she saw warmth, warmth and curiosity shining in deep pools of amber.

"Away from my old life."

Redwhisker glanced at her belly, "I heard that twolegs take kits from their mothers," His voice softer than a dandelion he continued; "Is that why you're leaving?"

"How do you know I'm expecting kits?" Fern raised her head, and backed a paw-step backwards.

Redwhisker purred in amusement, surprising Fern yet again, "I've seen enough cats to know when one is expecting."

In an attempt to change the subject Fern asked, "So there are a lot of cats in ShadowClan?"

"Very much so. There are many, many cats in ShadowClan, and ShadowClan is only one of the clans, there is also WindClan and ThunderClan and RiverClan."

"So there should be enough cats then for you to talk to besides me."

"But none are quite as lovely as you."

"Aren't you just the charmer?" Fern responded drily. "I'm surprised you don't already have she-cats from all four Clans just chasing after you."

"Oh yes," He smirked, "But you didn't answer my question, are you leaving your twolegs because of the kits?"

Fern returned her gaze to her paws. "No… I didn't exactly choose to leave…"

"Oh. So you're trying to go back?" Disappointment clouded Redwhisker's gaze.

"No, I can't go back there. I'm glad to be away."

The branches above the two cats rustled as a breeze brushed through the needles.

"You're very different from any kittypet I've ever seen. Why don't you want to go back?" Despite the question, relief sounded in the tom's voice.

Fern glanced at the sky, "The moon is starting to sink, shouldn't you be going back to your Clan now?"

Redwhisker sighed, "I'm not going to get an answer, am I?"

"Probably not."

"I guess I told you that you could go if you met me, so well, bye I guess. Unless maybe you'd meet me again…"

The desperate gleam in his eyes tugged at Fern. She thought of the delight in his purr when he saw her again. She thought of the kindness he'd shown her thus far.

"Alright," She agreed, "Tomorrow night, at the aspen?"

"Tomorrow night at the aspen." Redwhisker agreed, before turning and vanishing among the bracken.

Excitement fluttered deep inside Fern, surprising even her.

…

The late-afternoon sun dappled Fern's long black fur as it reached its slender golden fingers through the pine branches. Fern crouched; her eyes pinned on a squirrel nibbling a nut beneath a thick-trunked tree. She crept forward, inch by inch, until she was within a whisker-length of it. The squirrel tensed, sensing danger, dropped the nut. Fern pounced. She landed squarely on the squirrel's back and quickly finished it off with a nip to the spine. After pausing for a moment to thank the prey, as she had done ever since that first day over a moon ago, she leaned down and took a bite.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Startled, Fern spun around to find herself facing a brown she-cat, hackles raised and tail lashing angrily, "Rogue." She spat, "Get off our territory."

"I can go where I like," She returned, unsheathing her claws.

Another cat, a grey tom padded forward, "Do you want a fight, mouse-heart?"

"If that's what it comes to."

The brown she-cat leapt at her, claws outstretched. Fern ducked and spun at her, landing a scratch across her muzzle. The grey tom knocked into her, claws sinking into her shoulders. Fern tried shaking him off but the bulky warrior clung on.

"Crow-meat." The she-cat hissed as she pummeled Fern's flank with her long claws. Fern rolled over, pressing the tom to the ground, before jumping shakily to her paws. The she-cat was about to aim another blow, when a streak of orange knocked her over.

"Redwhisker get off of me!" The she-cat slid from beneath him, glaring, "What are you doing?"

"She's carrying kits; it's against the code to hurt a kit."

Relief swamped Fern.

"Only if the kits are born. This queen is a _rogue_ on _our_ territory!"

"Give her a chance to leave our territory then."

"Lizardclaw, he's right." The grey tom stepped forward wearily, "We can't hurt a queen. It is against the warrior code, and you know it."

"Fine." The brown she-cat stalked away, quickly followed by the grey tom.

After a few moments, Redwhisker turned to Fern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, go back with your Clanmates."

Redwhisker shifted his paws uneasily, "But-

"Go."

Redwhisker, still hesitant, followed his Clanmates, with a few glances backward at Fern.

…

"Fern," Redwhisker rubbed his cheek against Fern's affectionately, "You fought bravely… but recklessly. You could've been hurt!"

"I can take care of myself, Redwhisker." Fern purred.

Redwhisker sighed, "I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope." Fern glanced at the sky. A round shed light across the dark night sky. She had been meeting Redwhisker almost every night for the past moon.

"Redwhisker…" She turned back to him, to his warm amber eyes that sparked with affection. She swallowed, "I have to keep going, Redwhisker. I can't stay here."

Redwhisker closed his eyes tight, "But Fern…"

"I want to stay, Redwhisker. I want to stay with you but, I just can't." Fern murmured.

Redwhisker opened his eyes, surprising Fern with the hard look of determination. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Fern's green eyes widened.

"You heard me, I'm coming with you." Redwhisker smiled. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you."

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and as always, constructive criticism very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and/or favorited/followed my story! It means a lot, and it is really appreciated! Anyway, onto chapter 3! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"What?" A new voice startled Fern. A grey tabby tom slid from the bracken. His eyes were shockingly similar to Redwhisker's, yet instead of shining with the determination and warmth, hurt sparked in the amber depths. "Where are you going?"

"Cloudshade!" Redwhisker spun around, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I noticed you were gone again, and I followed your scent and…"

"You followed me?" Redwhisker's tail flicked, "Cloudshade-

"Redwhisker I was worried! And it looks like I was right to be worried… you're leaving me."

"Cloudshade…"

After a silence Redwhisker glanced at Fern, "This is Fern," He murmured, "Fern, this is my brother…"

Cloudshade's eyes flashed toward Fern, then widened, taking in her swollen belly.

"Is she carrying your kits?" He swung his gaze back toward Redwhisker, "What is the Clan going to think-

"She's not carrying my kits, and the Clan doesn't have to know."

Cloudshade looked at his paws momentarily, "So you're leaving?" The words were spoken softly, as if even a bird heard Redwhisker would be in trouble.

"Well…"

"I guess this is bye then." Cloudshade pressed his nose into his brother's fur, then pulled away and licked his nose.

Fern couldn't stand it anymore. If Redwhisker insisted on coming with her, he'd have to take his brother too. "You should come with us," She offered.

Redwhisker and Cloudshade both turned to her, "But Fern-

"I was going to go alone but if you're coming, you can't leave your brother." She looked between the two toms, and then added, "I know how hard it is to be separated from littermates."

Cloudshade studied the forest thoughtfully, before turning back, "I'm coming with you. You're the only family I have left, Redwhisker, and I'm not letting you leave me too."

"Okay," Redwhisker agreed, sweeping his tail over the grey tom's shoulder.

"Are we leaving now?" Cloudshade scanned the sky. The moon was just below moon-high.

Fern shook her head, "We'll leave just before dawn."

…

Fern lay in the nest she had made beneath a thistle patch. Despite what came at dawn, she couldn't sleep. Her unborn kits kicked and stirred. Fern turned. It seemed she wasn't the only one restless tonight.

At some point Fern must've slept, as when she blinked open her eyes, the sky was just beginning to lighten with a grey glow as the moon sank behind the trees. Fern stretched and crawled through the opening in the thistles, and headed toward the tall aspen tree. Cloudshade was already there, pacing beside the pale trunk, grey striped tail twitching. He looked up as she arrived.

"Where's Redwhisker?" She'd expected them to come together, as they were both coming from the ShadowClan camp.

"Finchspot was guarding the entrance tonight, and sometimes I swear that orange spot on his shoulder is another eye. He never misses a thing, so we decided to come separately," The tabby tom explained, "So he didn't get suspicious."

Fern nodded her understanding as she began to examine the trees, planning the best route that would skirt ShadowClan territory, and avoid the dawn patrol Redwhisker had mentioned every once in a while.

"Glad you waited for me," Fern turned at Redwhisker's purr, "It took a while until Finchspot decided I wasn't a kit anymore, sneaking out of camp for an adventure."

"I can see how he could've thought that." Fern responded with an amused twitch of her whiskers.

"Oh?" Redwhisker batted her playfully over the ear.

"We better get going," Fern nudged Redwhisker affectionately.

She led the way as the three cats headed through the pine forest, scenting the air often for any sign of a patrol.

Fern flashed a glance at the sky, where streaks of red and orange were showing through the pine needles as the sun climbed over the horizon.

"They'll be missing us pretty soon," Cloudshade remarked, shooting a glance back along the way they came.

The sound of water gurgling in a small stream up ahead sparked an idea within Fern. She bounded forward, stopping beside the bank. She stepped in, wincing at the chilled water.

"Come on!" She called to the toms, "It'll hide out scent from any patrols!"

"Good thinking," Redwhisker followed her in, "Except that it might freeze us to death first."

The three cats waded through the stream until the scent of ShadowClan began to fade.

"We've crossed the border." Cloudshade hopped from the water first. Fern followed, shaking the droplets of cold water from her fur.

"In unclaimed territory now." Redwhisker looked at Fern with a smile. A purr rumbled in her throat.

"Our journey begins."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sunlight danced on black fur as Fern made her way through the field, the long grass tickling her ears. They had begun their journey only the day before yet when Fern looked back, the forest was now only a smudge of green on the horizon.

…

Trees loomed ahead as the three cats reached the edge of the field. Shadows welcomed the cats with spindly arms. Panting, Fern sank to her belly. The grass was chilled beneath her as it seeped through her fur.

"Finally," Redwhisker panted, collapsing beside her. "My legs were about to fall off if they walked much farther."

"Maybe we could make a home here," Cloudshade suggested.

"No!" The strength in her answer obviously surprised Redwhisker and Cloudshade. _The two-legs could easily travel this far with their strange ways._

"Oh, uh okay." Cloudshade lifted a paw and began to wash.

Redwhisker eyes showed his bewilderment, but Fern wasn't ready to tell him. She wasn't ready to tell anybody about her past. Not yet at least.

…

"We could stop here for the night," Fern peered into the darkness of a hollow log. "No sign of fox."

Redwhisker flicked his tail in agreement and began to tug strips of moss from the nearest tree. Fern joined in, and Cloudshade began working on another tree. In not long at all, the three cats had gathered a large pile of moss. Fern deposited the moss inside the log and began to spread it out to form a messy nest. The shadows of the forest were lengthening and patches of scarlet light speckled the ground.

"I'm going to hunt," Fern padded away, brushing past a bramble and scented the air. Vole.

She followed the scent until she spotted the tiny, plump creature nibbling on a nut. She crawled closer until she was only a whisker-length away. Then she pounced, slamming her paws down. She quickly finished it off, and bounded back to the others, the vole dangling by its short tail.

Redwhisker looked up from the rabbit he was eating, licking his whiskers.

"You were quick," Fern commented as she sat down beside him to eat her catch.

"This forest is full of prey; it practically ran right to me."

Cloudshade returned not long after, carrying his own prey; a shrew.

After the three cats finished eating, darkness had covered the forest, and the cats curled up in the nests they had made within the hollow log.

Fern yawned as she eased her way out of the log, careful not to wake Cloudshade as he slept. Gazing through the branches, she could see the clouds stained pink from the rising sun's rays.

"Pretty isn't it?" Redwhisker brushed against her, a purr rumbling in his throat.

"Yes." Fern flicked her tail, "If we're going to get far today, Cloudshade will have to wake up soon so we can get going."

"Yes, he will." The grey tom slid from the log, his whiskers twitching humorously as he blinked sleep from his eyes. "Ready?"

"If you are," Fern mewed.

"Yep."

…

The sun was sinking just past its highest point as a deep rumbling reached Fern's ears.

"A Thunderpath," Cloudshade stated as they could see the shiny red pelt of a monster through the trees. "We're lucky we've not had to deal with them yet."

Fern murmured her agreement as she stepped forward, her ears pricked for the sound of an incoming monster. Her fur prickled with memories of the last Thunderpath she was beside. "It's safe, for now," She beckoned Redwhisker to go first.

The orange tom raced across.

Fern pricked her ears. Only a distant rumbling, "Go ahead," She nodded to Cloudshade.

"You go first,"

Fern bounded across the hard path, the stone grazing her paw-pads as the rumbling grew louder. She reached the edge and turned to wait for Cloudshade. Just as she turned she saw him bound onto the path.

"No!" She yowled, "Go back!"

But the sound of the monster drowned out her call as he raced forward, his amber eyes wide with fear. The silver-pelted monster was barreling right toward him.

"Cloudshade!" Redwhisker's voice rose just as a loud thud sounded. Cloudshade was flung to the side of the Thunderpath, just in front of Redwhisker. The monster sped away, and Redwhisker and Fern dashed forward, dragging him away from the path.

"Cloudshade?" Redwhisker nudged his brother's still body. Fern backed away from Cloudshade's blank amber eyes that she recognized as one horrible thing. Death. Cloudshade was gone.


End file.
